


我決定愛你一萬年

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 分手七年之後，阿太和阿卡再度重逢。阿太彷彿鬆了一口氣說：「我決定愛你一萬年。」六年太短。七年太長。所以，我決定愛你一萬年。
Relationships: 阿太x阿卡





	我決定愛你一萬年

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 伍佰 - 愛你一萬年

（上）

分手七年之後，他們再度相遇，喝個爛醉，夏夜的風讓他們飛翔，忽高忽低，朦朧之間，他們都笑了出來。

他已經半醉，意識開始遠離，卻聽見對方帶著酒意，鬆了一口氣似地說：「我決定愛你一萬年。」

這句話嚇得他酒都醒了，全身發冷，連頭皮都是涼的，止不住地顫抖。他轉過頭，看見對方半醉地看著遠方，他們站在河邊，冷風一直吹，吹開了他的外套。他抖得說不出話，遠方忽然發出砰砰的聲音，他看向那處，五彩絢爛的煙火被輕易地收進眼底，映照在水面之上，美不勝收。

國慶日的街道照理來說應該很是熱鬧，但他們在異國意外重逢，實在過於興奮的緣故，兩人一路暢談，不知不覺走到了人煙稀少的街道。這裡只有聳立的公司大樓，冰冷得沒有人願意在這個值得歡慶的日子靠近。靠在欄杆上，這裡甚至看不到什麼好景色，只能遙望布魯克林，連煙火都小得吝嗇，但他卻不因此貪得無厭。

他們靜靜地看著煙火，彷彿置身事外，與遠方的狂歡相差甚遠。他不清處對方在想什麼，但他卻因為對方的話而心不在焉，甚至稱得上惴惴不安。他心想，或許對方只是喝醉了，他得停止亂糟糟的腦袋，像是個成熟的大人那樣裝做沒聽見。

「我、」他正想開口，對方卻忽然扭過頭，認真地看著他。

「我愛你。」

「……」這下真的不能當作聽錯了。

他看著對方的眼睛，瞳孔顫抖，不知道是不是被酒精澆灌的緣故。他們靠得太近，夾雜酒味的鼻息吐在臉上，他緊張得連心跳都開始加速。

「一萬年是多久？」

他覺得這個問題很有酒鬼的風範。儘管從以前開始，對方就是個連在清醒時都問奇怪問題的人。諸如為什麼鋼琴被發明、為什麼人能夠創作等等，現在的他竟然問了時間的概念。

他答不出來，只能愣愣地看著對方。他從來不知道怎麼回答。

「我不知道。」對方自問自答。

「……」

「但我有自信我可以愛你一萬年。」說完，對方牽起他的手。他們方才胡亂打鬧，手沾了不少灰塵，對方卻想要親吻他的掌心、手指，他嚇得收回了手，對方撲空，呆滯著看著空空如也的手心。

「……太短了，」對方沒頭沒腦，「人生。」

「……」

「太短了，」對方又說，「我和你。」

六年很短嗎？

但對方卻又說，「七年太長了。」

不是在一起的六年太短，而是分開的七年太長，而他們已經邁入了下一個人生階段，誰都回不去那美好的六年時光。七年打碎了太多東西，種下了無法越過的藩籬。他們雖然看似站在同個河岸一同挑望，但實際上卻已經在藩籬兩側遙望著彼此。

「所以，」對方說，「我決定愛你一萬年。」說完他似乎才意識到不妥，搔著腦袋，「完了，我不該說的。」

他突然想生氣，問為什麼「完了」？愛他一萬年是一件絕望的事嗎？對方垂下眉毛，像是可憐兮兮的大狗，微微彎下腰。

「對不起，」對方說，「不要露出這樣的表情。」

他僵硬著身體，很怕臉上流露出什麼感情。想哭？想笑？哪個都不對。哪種，都不適合現在的他們。

「……」

對方哄著，軟下聲音說，「不要用這種眼神看我。」

「……」

對方替他拉起衣領。「好像你從來沒有變過一樣。」

他想，應該是眼神出賣了他。他很好地隱藏了臉上的情緒，無奈眼睛貴為靈魂之窗，輕易地流洩他亟欲捨棄的情感。

從來沒有變過的眼神。好像一直都很喜歡對方的眼神。

他們慢慢地走回去，途中他一直想要打噴嚏，吹風吹太久了，連頭髮都打結，粗糙的髮尾黏在頸子上，很不舒服，他動了動脖子。對方一直很沉默，看起來心不在焉，偶爾看向布魯克林的方向，可惜已經被林立的建築物擋住視線。

喝醉的男女差點撞到他們，最後倒在腥臭垃圾推上。人行道邊上是成堆的垃圾，就連垃圾桶都滿了出來，活像是喝得不能再喝的人，吐得到處都是。

這裡離韓國城很近，男男女女都在笑，說著他們聽不懂的語言。

他忽然問：「你會待多久？」

對方隔了很幾秒才說，「夏天結束的時候。」

太快了。他竟然這麼想。

「你呢？你會待多久？」

他哽住，遲遲沒說話。

對方輕笑，「不會是一萬年吧。」

「……」

「你永遠不會回來了嗎？」

他想，對方指的應該是回到台灣、回到自己的國家，回到熟悉的故鄉，而不是他們曾經共同生活的公寓，但他仍舊窒息了兩秒。

他勾起嘴角，裝做雲淡風輕的樣子，「不知道，未來的事誰說得準，對吧？」

對方發出了意義不明的「嗯」，尾音拉得很長，手插在口袋，大步大步地向前，抬頭看著天空，一片漆黑，除了月亮以外，一顆星星都看不見。他也邁開步伐，稍微吃力地才跟上對方的腳步，兩個人一前一後，逐漸到了安靜的住宅區。

他們在滿是垃圾的階梯前停下來，階梯之上是厚重的大門，窗簾拉上，大門守護的是不高不矮的公寓，但看起來有點破舊。

對方突然打了一個響指，他瞪了眼便聽見對方說：「我家到了！」

他說：「我以為你訂了飯店。」

對方歪著頭對他笑，「沒有。」說完也不解釋，只是盯著他笑。

他推了推眼鏡，鏡片上有著薄薄的灰塵，弄得他的手指也沾了點。他聽見自己噗通噗通跳的心臟，但還是裝做若無其事的樣子道：「那祝你有個美好的假期。」對方是來這邊度假的，他不斷提醒自己。

他在這邊已經有八年了，第一年他們還在甜蜜又痛苦拉扯的遠距離，只有在對方巡迴演唱經過時，才有一點機會見面。

他的工作太忙，那年總想著調回台灣，後來發生了點事，他們再也沒有以後了。

對方對著他笑，笑容太過純粹，令他起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩。

「上來吧。」對方說。

不是用疑問句，不是邀請，也非命令，笑容太過耀眼、過於單純，讓他恍如身在幾年前，他們還在一起的時候。那個時候還有連結，透明的，有形的、無形的。共用的帳戶、共同的財產，無形的，諸如戀愛之類的，都還在。

反抗。他心想，他得反抗，否則的話，就會像第一眼那樣，深陷其中。

「你，」他壓低聲音，聽起來很冷淡，實則為了壓抑顫抖，「你不用工作嗎？」

對方是獨立樂團的吉他手，一開始只算得上特別、很小眾，最多便是獨樹一格，但隨著某個契機，他們獨特的曲風被發現，人氣穩定上升，在他們的市場裡如魚得水。雖不到大紅大紫的地步，但有了一批死忠樂迷。

而讓他們人氣上升的重要轉機點，便是旅居歐洲的鋼琴家，在某次的慈善晚宴上彈奏了樂團改編後的曲子，竟意外地讓原曲受到了關注。

對方竟然說：「不用啊。」語氣坦然，甚至有點純真，一點也不像年過三十的男人。並不是成熟與否的問題，但他總覺得，對方一輩子都會是這麼自信純真、像個孩子，與他的創作一樣獨樹一格。

對方看著他，眼睛好像從他的瞳孔望盡他的深處。「我有好好請假了唷。」他一時沒意會過來，對方繼續道，「我也不再是那個任性妄為的人了。」

不。他差點脫口而出。他喜歡對方這種為所欲為、卻不讓他反感的個性、本性，全部。

「……」

「我只是累了。」對方說。

他問為什麼？對方卻只是迴避問題。

「上來吧。」

「我……」

「上面看得到一點星星。」對方指了指屋頂。

他回：「我明天還要工作。」國慶日是禮拜四，他撒謊了，其實公司順勢放了禮拜五。

對方沉默了一下，露出了狡黠的眼神，「說謊。我已經知道你禮拜五也放假了。」他愣住，不知道對方居然打聽他。誰知對方下一秒又說，「騙你的。但看你的眼神我就知道了。」

「……」

對方抿起嘴巴，溫柔地說，「逗你的。不勉強你了，我送你回家吧。」

「不、不用。」

對方伸出的手僵在空中，一時之間竟也不知道要不要去拍他的肩膀。他冷靜地說，「就去坐坐吧。打擾了。」

「……」放下手，對方眨著的雙眼裡似乎含著星星，頓了一下後，做了一個請的動作。

＃

高中的他很喜歡彈鋼琴，彈得不算很好，但也不差，就是一個不上不下的水準。骨子裡是海鷗社的他會去管弦樂社充當伴奏，也就是在此時，他認識那個近乎為所欲為地進入他的生命、後來又因為自己而突兀淡出的男人。

男人那個時候還是一個奇怪的少年，小提琴不好好拉，總是會混到吉他社去，順帶認識了之後的主唱。少年們總想著要組個樂團，想要唱只有他們能唱的歌。

大家都叫那個少年阿太。他只敢遠遠地看，從來沒敢接近阿太。阿太很受歡迎，身邊總是圍著一群人。他會在指揮老師來之前彈吉他，每次都有心儀他的女孩子坐在旁邊，偶爾輕輕地跟唱，頗有青春的味道。

他會遠遠地看，看阿太垂著頭，瀏海蓋住他的眉毛，眼睛很亮，盯著琴弦上的手指。阿太總記不得歌詞，偶爾歪著腦袋，好像在討饒。他會在這個時候鼓起勇氣，去看那雙或許永遠不會在自己身上停留的眼睛，偷偷地瞅阿太的眼角，然後臉頰開始發燙。誰知道這次下一秒，阿太就抬起眼皮，他來不及挪開視線，兩個人的眼神就這麼撞在一起。

阿太對著他笑得燦爛。他的心跳得太快，眼睛好像即將被酌燒，痛得他想要挪開目光，但阿太卻眨也不眨，直直地看著他，笑意越來越深。眼神相觸本就是令他不安的事，他想要馬上逃跑，阿太卻坦然自若，直到大家都順著他的眼神看了過來，他才別過眼神，抓起琴譜便倉皇地逃出音樂教室。

阿太是個很奇怪的人，好像沒有普通人的常識。莫名地眼神相交之後，他原本恐懼會被阿太發現自己喜歡他，但阿太卻在隔天主動跑來。

他正咬著麵包，一邊攤開琴譜，想著這次的社課不知道會多久。

阿太興奮地對他說：「嘿，和我成為朋友吧！」

彷彿沒有詢問的意思，但說是命令也過於冒犯，他只能傻愣愣地看著阿太，一時之間說不出話來。

「你叫什麼名字？」少年又熱烈地說，「我叫阿太！」

他回過神，結巴地說出了他的名字，阿太只是盯著他笑。他又窘迫地說了兩次，好像怕阿太沒聽清楚。

阿太卻在他說了第三次的時候說，「我要叫你阿卡。」

他嚇了一跳，他的名字跟「卡」這個字一點關係也沒有。阿太卻說，『阿卡』，日文發音是紅色的意思。說完還洋洋得意地看著他，好像在炫耀什麼冷知識。

他的名有一個「紅」字，不是「宏」或「鴻」等常見的字，而是直接的「紅」，紅色。這是阿嬤取的，紅色吉利，是個好名字。父親很喜歡紅色，所以也同意了。

阿太常說，你問十個人喜歡什麼，十一個人會說藍色、灰色、黑色、白色，天藍色，卻不會有人說「紅色』，即使有，也是長大之後才能說出口的「粉紅色」。

紅色是勇敢的顏色，搶眼、直率，不顧一切似地，從未想讓人們喜歡「它」。

自顧自美麗的「紅色」。

阿卡心想，這個顏色、又或者是這個名字，應該屬於阿太才對。

阿太才是那個自顧自美麗，活得自我卻燦爛的人。

＃

「上來吧。」

「謝謝。」

阿太看了他一眼，阿卡覺得心虛，那個眼神好像在斥責他的疏離。對阿太來說，分手只是分手、不是分開，更不是決裂，必須還是朋友。阿太喜歡人與人之間的連結，他從不會主動切斷他建立起的關聯。但阿卡不行，如果不主動劃出距離，他會因此窒息。

房間很是凌亂，衣服、背包，零散的鞋。

「你……」

阿太順腳把門邊的鞋踢到一旁，空出了一個位置給他。

「鞋子就擺在這裡吧。」

「……」還要脫鞋？

阿卡嘆了一口氣，順手整理了鞋子，一如他們曾經那樣。

「鞋子不要亂擺。」

阿太搔了搔頭，像是做錯事的大狗。阿卡心中鈴聲響起，危險！危險！他放下鞋子，並沒有歸回原處，只是手指僵硬地放開。

他看見充當鞋櫃的紙箱裡面，看到了一雙皮鞋，上面有著精緻的花紋，絕對不是阿太會喜歡的。

阿卡的心裡忽然又冒出了一根刺，被鮮紅的血纏著，突兀地扎在心臟上，令他馬上別過了臉。

阿太讓他進來，他遲疑了一下才脫下便鞋，腳掌只被薄薄一層的短襪包裹，裸露的腳踝碰到不知道為什麼在廁所前的凳子，痛得眼淚直流。

「抱歉。」阿太大笑。

這是一個簡單的Studio，玄關一進來便是廚房，廚房裡也只有小小的流理台，做做簡單的料理還行——反正阿太也不怎麼擅長做菜。客廳和臥室的界線非常模糊，正確來說，床的對面便是沙發，那個常理來說的客廳擺設。桌子很亂，上面有著點點深綠的煙草殘渣，旁邊是捲到一半的大麻。

阿太讓他做在床邊，自己則去拿倒下的板凳。

「……那是大麻？」

阿太看了一眼，「對啊。」

「……」

阿太小心翼翼地看了沈下臉色的阿卡，說，「阿傑帶來的，我只抽一點。」說完還癟了癟嘴。阿卡已經能看見垂下的耳朵，還有可憐兮兮搖擺的尾巴。

阿太一直都是這樣和他撒嬌的。阿太今天甚至放下頭髮，沒有抹上髮膠，灰色的碎髮遮住他飽滿的額頭，讓大狗般的雙目顯得更為清澈。看起來與其說是一個有著穩定名氣的樂團吉他手，更像是初出社會的大男孩。

阿卡總是會心軟。

阿傑是他們的主唱，一如眾人對搖滾的印象，阿傑是叛逆的，這樣的叛逆是狂野的、符合形象的尖銳：刺青、大麻，煙酒，女人。但阿太卻不一樣，他喜歡笑，嘴巴咧開，露出白皙整齊的牙齒，身上沒有任何刺青，反而像是可愛的鄰家少年。

阿太的叛逆是相較於「普通」——他不「普通」，他離經叛道，卻不是世俗認定的叛逆，而是用著耀眼如日的笑容，做著讓人跌破眼鏡的事。比如他拉了十幾年的小提琴，選擇拿出來吃飯的卻是吉他。他不走已經被踏寬的康莊大道，明星大學甚至沒有念完，投入了據說會餓死的音樂產業。

但阿卡很喜歡這樣的阿太。

一直到現在，他還是很喜歡。

阿太問他要不要酒，阿卡原本想拒絕，但卻中途改口。阿太笑了笑，只給他鋁罐的啤酒，自己則倒了點威士忌。

他們斷斷續續地聊著過去和現在，話題從來不會提及未來，這不是兩個人該討論的，也是阿卡極力避免碰觸的。

阿太拿起煙卷，那是一個很薄、近乎透明的「紙」。阿太對著他眨眨眼，伸出一截舌頭，在半含著煙草的淡色紙上舔了一口，濕潤的口水成為最佳的黏著劑，然後半咬著下唇，慢條斯理地捲了起來。

阿卡抿起唇，卻看見阿太對著他笑，晃了晃手中的捲起的大麻。

「一起去看星星吧。」

阿卡又起了雞皮疙瘩，竟忍不住脫口而出：「為什麼？」

阿太歪著頭說，「屋頂可以看見比較清楚的星星喔。」

他的腦袋無法思考，想著紙箱裡面的皮鞋，想到從不在乎社會禮節的阿太。

「……我不要去。」

「為什麼？你喜歡星星啊。」

阿太沒有伸手去拉他。阿卡發現，看似沒有常識的、不像個普通人的阿太改變了一點，興許是年歲，所謂的「成熟」。但他發現自己一點也不喜歡阿太這種改變。

阿太還是知道，「分手」是某種意義的界線，不能親密地拉手、擁抱，親吻。

「我還是、不去了。」

「為什麼？」

阿卡垂著腦袋，看著腳尖。「累了。」

阿太似乎陷入沉思，修長的手指抵在下巴，修整乾淨的指甲輕輕地摩挲在冒出鬍扎的嘴角。

「你是不是、」阿太遲疑地問，「不能睡在我這了？」

他學會了摸索何謂「普通」：分手的人不該睡在彼此的床上，因為這會是曖昧的，因為普通人不喜歡這樣。

「對。」

「如果我希望呢？」

阿卡抬起頭，聲音嘶啞，「為什麼？」

阿太沒有笑了，褐色的眼睛看著他，那雙眼睛一直以來都是清澈的。他看過一本小說，裡面說惡魔恐懼嬰兒的眼睛，因為剛出生的人類太過純淨，那是是最接近「純潔」的存在，也是上帝最寵愛的使者。但在長大後，再正直善良的人類，都會擁有一雙混濁的眼珠，差別只是程度上而已，屆時惡魔便能輕易地掠奪。

但他想，阿太的眼睛可能一直到死，都會是這麼清澈、沒有一絲污濁吧。即使他手裡拿著還未正式合法的「毒品」，阿太看起來還是這麼純粹。

「因為我愛你。」阿太說，「我已經決定了，我要愛你一萬年。」

阿卡退了兩步，碰到放在地上的吉他。阿太換了很多把吉他，現在這把的價格早就不是當年玩音樂的窮學生買得起的了。

他看見了吉他殼上還貼著星星形狀的貼紙，上面有著現在看起來很蠢的笑臉。貼紙已經很舊了，皺起的邊緣還微微翹起，看得出來被主人重新黏貼了好幾次。

他知道永遠珍惜羈絆的阿太，會捨不得他當初隨手貼上的貼紙並不是多稀奇的事，但還是忍不住稍微分了神。

阿太聽到聲響走了過來，「把吉他也帶上去吧。」

「我不——」

阿太忽然抓住他的腰，阿卡嚇得發不出聲音——天旋地轉之後，他趴在阿太的肩膀上，愣愣地看著逐漸遠去的床鋪——他竟然被阿太扛在肩膀上，鼻樑上的眼鏡掉在地上。

太匪夷所思了。他忍不住想。

正常人會直接把另一個人扛起來嗎？不不，就算是韓劇也不會這麼做吧？認真？

腦袋好不容易重新開完機，阿太已經扛著他走出門外，稍微費力地拉下了公寓天花板的梯子。

「嘿咻。」

他以為自己要被放下來了，誰知道阿太是讓他下來了，但卻依然抱著他，拖著他的屁股，臉太近了。阿卡下意識地往後退，差點讓自己摔下去，只能手忙腳亂地抓住阿太的肩膀，手一施力，鼻尖又幾乎貼在一起。

「……放我下來！」

阿太露出燦爛可愛的笑容，「不行。」

阿卡因為這個對他而言過度具有吸引力的笑容，而短暫地失去了反抗能力，腦袋裡只有一片空白。

幾秒鐘之後，他已經被阿太拖高。

「快！」阿太示意他爬上通往屋頂的樓梯，語氣不容反抗。

這是一個漆上廉價天藍色的階梯，平常是摺疊在上，阿太把它拉了下來。他催促著阿卡，後者只能硬著頭皮伸手，手腳並用，慢慢地往上爬。

屋頂上很黑，上面沒有一點燈源，只能靠著屋頂下的光源，就好像在深不見底的海中被生海之光包圍一樣，感覺很奇妙，虛無飄渺，非常不真實。

零星的車聲滑過耳畔，阿卡慢慢地適應了黑暗，摸著突出的水泥蓋，小心翼翼地避開水塔，腳底踩過逃竄的蟑螂，隱約還能聽見老鼠的吱吱聲。

這可不是一個浪漫的地方，甚至稱不上是一個乾淨的地方。

阿太過了好一陣子才上來，身後揹著吉他。他得意洋洋地說，「這裡很適合彈吉他吧？」

阿卡坐在突起的水泥蓋上，看著朝自己走來的阿太，濃眉大眼在黑暗中還是能看見笑意。

分神了一下，他漫不經心地道：「大概只有學長才會覺得這種地方適合吧。」

阿太頓了一下，坐在他對面的突起。「『學長』。」他重複著。

阿卡被哽了一下，別過頭。

「我喜歡。」

「……」

阿太拿出木吉他，修長的手指隨意撥動，琴聲流暢，隨著夏日的風滑過阿卡的肌膚，滿身顫慄。

這次阿太沒有問他想聽什麼，只是逕自地彈奏。這是個有點熟悉的旋律，但音符柔和的與印象中不同。他只有聽過一次，是在某個演出的最後。

阿太總是記不起歌詞，只能隨著不同原唱的輕柔模糊地哼唱。垂著腦袋，阿太灰色的碎髮遮住眼睛，阿卡只能去看他曾經親密咬上的鼻尖、還有阿太勾起弧度的嘴角。

我愛你 我心已屬於你 今生今世不移

在我心中 再沒有誰 代替你的地位

阿太抬起頭，對著他笑，溫柔地包裹他，好像七年來從未變過。慢半拍地唱著，這段歌詞阿太記得還是不太熟：「我愛你……我對你付出真意……不會漂浮不定……」

旋律慢了下來，木吉他讓高亢的原曲轉為柔和。不是熱烈的示愛，反倒像是多年重逢後的呢喃。

「你要為我……再想一想……」阿太的聲音低了下去，眉宇之間柔情似水，「我決定愛你一萬年……」

六年太短。七年太長。

所以，我決定愛你一萬年。

（下）

阿太比他長一個年級。儘管在社團裡有點胡來，他還是那個受到學弟妹景仰的學長、指揮老師無奈卻寵愛的學生。

阿卡會喊他學長，阿太卻只叫他阿卡，搞得他畢業之前都被「阿卡」、「阿卡」地叫，就連本名都被眾人遺忘。

阿卡的琴彈得不算太好，一開始學也從未想過精進到哪裡去。要不是高中強制參加社團，他早就成為自由自在的海鷗社社員。

他喜歡看阿太拉琴。阿太的手指很漂亮，神情專注，是被眾多人調侃的「唯一帥氣」的時候。

但這個「唯一」很快地，就在大家看見阿太彈吉他後被抹滅。

阿卡發現，更喜歡彈吉他的阿太。因為阿太會笑，露出一口白牙，彈不好的時候也只會哀號地躺在他的大腿上，完全忽視他的抗議，喃喃著：為什麼這個和弦總是按不好呢？

阿卡很喜歡這樣的阿太。很帥。

阿太喜歡賴在他身上，時常逗弄這個學弟，但本人似乎不這麼覺得，總一本正經地說「阿卡來當我們的keyboard手好了」，令阿卡困窘到不行。

阿卡沒什麼突出的地方，鋼琴彈得普通，只能偶爾伴伴奏，老師也從未過於嚴格地要求他。阿傑聽見了，在遠處不帶惡意地說：要也是小迪吧。

小迪是個非常「漂亮」的男孩子。身材修長，睫毛濃密，手指更是鋼琴家裡面最好看的，筆直又纖細，但不顯得孱弱，跳躍在黑白之間能感受到力量，也能感受到情緒。他還有著一頭又黑又卷的頭髮，眼睛很大，看起來像是隻小綿羊，但很高，模樣清秀，很受女孩子歡迎。

小迪是天生的鋼琴家，同時也是阿太的青梅竹馬。他的身子弱，破例被允許不用參加社團。阿卡想，如果不是因為這樣，也輪不到他來伴奏。

「阿太，我想替你伴奏。」小迪說。

這是縣市青年比賽，每個人都勸他參加。阿太已經拒絕了兩次，這次是小迪親自來勸。

阿太正枕在他的腿上，阿卡不敢垂著頭，因為這樣會和阿太的眼睛對上。但他也不敢直視正坐在他們之前的小迪，只能裝作自己不存在地看向窗外，眨著眼和練習中的團員求救，但誰也沒看見。

我不存在、我不存在……我只是空氣……空氣……

阿太像是第一次聽見一樣，慢吞吞地說：「啊、比賽。」

「嗯。」小迪應聲。

誰知道阿太手竟然忽然捏住阿卡的下巴，擠得後者眼睛都成了一條線，硬是逼得他低下頭。

「阿卡想看嗎？」

「……啊？」鍋從天而降。

小迪不解地喚，「阿太？」他完全搞不懂這跟眼前平凡的少年有什麼關係。

「演奏家需要觀眾。」

小迪說，「我可以是你的觀眾。」

「不對，你是我的伴奏，你也是演奏家。」阿太一個字一個字清晰地說，「你不是我的觀眾。」

小迪又說，「舞台下面也有觀眾。」

「但我不知道他們想不想聽。」

「你、」

「我總不能一個個去問『請問你想聽我演奏嗎』吧！」阿太理直氣壯地道，「我可沒有這個美國時間！」

「……」阿卡心想：這清奇的腦迴路……

「阿卡，你想聽嗎？」

「我……」他想去看小迪的臉，卻被阿太強硬地阻止了，逼得阿卡眼裡只有自己。

「快！」

阿卡不知道該怎麼回答，忽然很想說「不」，卻在感受到小迪的視線後硬著頭皮道：「……學長還是去吧。」

大多時候，他都會喊阿太「學長」。這是他一貫的自我保護，劃開距離，然後在這其中狡猾地享受親暱。

阿太平靜地說，「我是問你想不想聽。」

阿卡嚅囁，「想……」

阿太放開了他，轉而笑得很開心。張開了手臂，一把抱住阿卡的腰，將臉埋在他的腹上。「那阿卡要到場喔！」他真誠地說，「如果沒看到你的話，我會直接棄權的。」也搞不清楚是不是威脅。

倉皇地抬起頭，阿卡看見小迪正用審視的眼神看著自己，漂亮的眼睛冰冷冷的，沒有絕對的惡意，卻有令他難受的不能理解。

這時阿傑走了進來，好像很熟稔地對小迪說：「要不要加入我們？我們還缺一個keyboard手。」

小迪看起來似乎也習慣了，好像這個問題已經出現過很多次了。他淡淡地道：「如果阿太邀請我的話。」

阿傑搖頭嘆氣，阿太還躺在阿卡的大腿上，瞇著眼睛，有一下沒一下地玩著阿卡的瀏海，戳一戳他的臉頰，然後又揉一揉他的耳垂。

阿傑苦笑，「阿太、」

阿太神情認真，眼裡也只有阿卡：「阿卡的耳垂為什麼這麼軟？」

「……」學長，你有在聽人說話嗎？

＃

那次的比賽阿太拿了不錯的名次，似乎可以進軍全國，但阿太卻在所有人的意料之內放棄了。小迪拿著譜勸過幾次，阿太都說：不行，我要準備考試。阿太父母讓他玩音樂的條件是考上好大學，一直以來不怎麼讀書的阿太拾起了書本，腿上擺著吉他，解不出題的時候就撥弄幾下。

大多時候，阿卡就像是吉祥物一樣被阿太帶在身邊。他也不要求小他一年級的學弟教他讀書，只是在心情煩躁的時候，他得抱著吉他趴在阿卡的腿上，不這麼做便會煩躁地念不下書。

有一次阿卡生病請假，據阿傑說，那天阿太躁得連吉他也不碰了，像隻忠誠的大狗，成天板著臉坐在他的鋼琴前，只是上面架的不是琴譜，而是高三微積分。

奇怪的阿太學長。阿卡想。隔天，阿太幾乎是整天黏在他身上，時不時幫他買買喉糖、裝裝熱水，第一次對他臭著臉，叨唸著要好好保重身體。

幾個月之後，阿太如願以償地考上了所謂的「好學校」，但科系和他的類組八竿子打不著關係，也不是太熱門的科系，有點投機取巧地滿足了父母的條件。

在阿太即將升上大二那年，阿卡剛考完指考，收到了阿太的邀請。

這是他第一次進夜店，但又和他想像中的不太一樣。沒有眩目到不適的燈光，因為燈光大多都照著中間的舞台。酒水一應俱全，但所有人都殷切地看著舞台，好像眼裡沒有比這更有吸引力的了。

沒有菸、沒有酒，眼前除了黑壓壓的人頭，就只有豎立的麥克風架和黑色的音響。

他被領到第一排，有人羨慕地討論，問他是誰，為什麼可以坐在VIP位置？

這是他第一次看阿太樂團的正式演出。門票很便宜，幾乎一掃而空。他們還未大紅大紫，媒體不報導他們，平面的雜誌、週刊上，還是那些簽約出道的歌手，尚未有他們的一席之地。

儘管如此，他們卻在地下收獲了誓死相隨的歌迷。

那夜，地板幾乎震碎他的骨頭，有好幾次他都覺得自己嗑藥了，意識飛得很高、但又會重重摔下，尖叫著卻不痛苦，好像摔得越重，他越喜悅。阿卡沒有去過演唱會，卻本能地抬起手，對著阿傑後面的吉他手揮。

阿太！他喊著，被後面的女聲壓過。他的聲音太低了，不夠響亮，也因為害羞而不敢放聲大喊。

他活得不夠灑脫，不夠自在。

最後，他們帶來歌迷點的歌，阿傑退了下去，離開之前還向阿卡的方向看了兩眼，也不知道是不是在看他。

阿太走向前來，揹著吉他的他第一次站在主唱的位置。

他的靈魂再度隨著音符和鼓點起伏，有一次甚至膨脹得好像要炸開。

在這個時代，說「愛」似乎是一件很怪的事。年輕人的歌總是隱晦的，直率的「愛」彷彿是上個年代的事，他們只會彎彎繞繞，說月色真美、說失去後的痛苦，說擁有前的不安，說擁有後的惶恐。

但這首歌卻滿是「愛」。「我愛你」、「我不能沒有你」，「你是我的唯一」——彷彿在如此訴說，感覺非常新奇。阿卡覺得台上的阿太在用一種他從沒想過的方式說愛。儘管他只是眾多的觀眾之一，他還是擅自將阿太每一次說的「愛」，都當作是給自己的。

阿卡告訴自己：所有人都是這個想，他並不奇怪。

不奇怪。沒有人會發現的。

他舉高了手，隨著阿太舉高的手打著拍子，重複著這句歌詞。

我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年

我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年

我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年

我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年 我愛你一萬年

他喊得很大聲，第一次壓過了後面的女聲。

阿卡看見阿太向他看來，眼睛很亮，有點驚訝，但笑得非常開心。

沒有原唱的苦澀的深情，阿太指著他，好像在大笑，嘶啞地吼唱：「愛你！」

他唱了三次「愛你」，每一次都指著他，吉他聲隨著阿太的聲音變得激烈，整個會場閃過綠色、藍色，還有刺眼的紅，好像是席捲人心的魔鬼，將人誘得跳上跳下，心臟幾乎爆炸。

歌詞裡的「愛」在阿太口中不是沉重的，而是喜悅、歡愉，興奮，快活。

阿卡的手還舉在空中，卻愣得跟不上拍子。

吉他聲是全場最絢麗的玫瑰，它代表著愛情，越來越快且越來越高亢的音符讓所有人都興奮了。最後，吉他聲停了下來，鼓聲代替地點了兩下，似乎在作結。

燈光暗下，空間一陣安靜，所有人都屏息著。

下一秒，阿太的聲音劃過對阿卡而言過於稀薄的空氣。

「我——決——定——愛——你——一——萬——年——」

他聽見全場都在笑，一直大叫，喊著阿太的名字，五音不全地跟著阿太唱「我決定愛你一萬年、我決定愛你一萬年」。

阿太說，我決定愛你一萬年。

這是阿太樂團最後一場地下公演，他們即將要成立自己的工作室，決心往媒體前走，阿太也在同時辦理休學。

這也是他們在一起的第一天。

沒想到，一晃眼就是六年。

他們還太年輕。

＃

阿太還是阿太。阿卡有時候都會懷疑，為什麼阿太可以永遠這麼真誠，他似乎是世界上唯一不會改變的人。改變是「普通的」，而阿太一點也不「普通」。

他還是喜歡躺在阿卡的大腿上，作不出好曲就可憐兮兮地求安慰、求抱抱。如果阿卡在忙，他也只會安靜地窩在角落，嘴巴卻癟得讓他心軟。阿卡只能一邊畫圖，一邊空出一隻手臂讓阿太抱。

「嗚嗚嗚阿卡，」阿太一把眼淚一把鼻涕地說，「阿傑說如果我們這次再賣不好就要回家吃自己。」

已經兩天沒睡好的阿卡說：「好好好。」

「但我不想認輸——總會有人喜歡的。」

「好好好。」

「嗚嗚嗚對不起阿卡，我們只能吃泡麵。」

「好好好。」

「我想帶你去吃好吃的，但是沒錢……」

「我有錢。」

「嗚嗚嗚……」

阿卡打了阿太的額頭一下，在後者哭得像是小孩子的時候，頂著黑眼圈認真地說：「大不了我養你。」

阿太哭得可謂一個淒慘：「嗚嗚嗚……我也想……嗚嗚……像阿卡一樣帥……嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」

阿卡放開畫筆，大大地抱了他一下說：「放心，我爆肝畫圖也會養你。」

阿太卻搞錯重點是哭喊：「阿卡不要死！嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

「我沒有計畫在六十歲之前死掉，不要詛咒我，學長。」他摸了摸阿太的腦袋說，「乖，冰箱還有幾隻雞翅，啃一啃繼續作曲。」

阿太一邊哭一邊啃雞翅，哭完之後反而有了譜曲的興致。兩個人時常這樣互相傷害，一個趕稿，一個作曲、練琴，清晨時再抱著彼此入睡。

偶爾的時候，脫離趕稿地獄的阿卡不是先爆睡一頓，而是頂著快要無法思考的腦袋，靜靜地聽著阿太的新歌。

「你喜歡嗎？」阿太總是會這麼問。

這個時候的旋律總是在阿卡腦中跳躍，好像找不到出口那樣撞著，令他只能傻笑地跟著哼唱，但通常是不成調的旋律。

「喜歡。」他也總是這麼回應。

阿卡喜歡彈吉他的阿太，甚至更甚小提琴。總有人嘆息地說，可惜了那十幾年的小提琴。但是，阿卡就是喜歡抱著吉他的阿太。無論是電吉他，還是相較溫和的木吉他，他都喜歡。

＃

阿卡是走平面設計的，在他即將畢業的那年，阿太的樂團迎來了轉機。

小迪在高中畢業就到歐洲深造，初出茅廬的他，那時已經是世界聞名的鋼琴家。這是一個現場直播的慈善演奏會，他選擇了阿太做的曲子，稍微改編。

阿太的樂團竟就此得到了不小的熱度。雖然還稱不上大紅大紫，事業卻開始走上坡。阿太作的曲有部分被買了下來，被流行歌手唱過，樂團的名字偶爾也會出現在搜尋引擎的第一個。

零星的網路文章會報導小迪和阿太的關係，從幼稚園到高中，然後是高中開始分隔兩地，還有阿太休學的戲劇性發展，這莫名地讓樂團收到更多關注。

阿卡畢業了。他剛開始工作沒多久便幸也不幸地被調去美國，每天艱難地算著時差，阿太每天都要和他通電話。

『阿卡阿卡，為什麼只隔著一個螢幕，你卻離我這麼遠？』阿太總是會露出可憐的模樣，好像在逗他笑，也在訴說思念。

「我很快就會回去。」阿卡每次都這樣說。

他一直都會關注阿太的樂團，絕大多數還是台灣的討論。一直到他看見一個古典音樂的討論，裡面意外地從歐洲的天才鋼琴家小迪，談到某個熱度不錯的獨立團體。

他們說，小迪和阿太很久以前就認識，他們一直以來都熱愛音樂，是最棒的朋友，也是最親密的兄弟。

「阿太」和「小迪」之間，好像沒有「阿卡」存在的空間。他看了兩次，在大都市的夜裡發呆，第一次錯過了阿太打來的電話。

接起第二通電話之後，阿卡才發現是視訊邀請，一點開便看見已經上好妝的阿太。阿太委屈地問：『你在忙嗎？』

「……沒有。」他坐在床邊，輕輕地說，「剛剛在工作。」

『這麼晚還要工作？」

「這次比較趕。」

阿太低下聲音，臉靠得很近，『阿卡你要多睡一點。』

阿卡抿了抿唇，疼痛的心臟流進暖意，又痛又舒服，被細心親吻那樣。

他們又開始聊起近況，但沒多久阿太便被叫走了，那是一個網路直播的演出。阿卡過了十分鐘才知道，難得回台灣的小迪，這次破天荒地當了一回keyboard手。

演出期間，阿太沒有機會查看手機，阿卡卻像是著魔那樣，隨手發了一個訊息，抓起護照便衝往機場，淡季的機票在Uber上就買好了。

阿卡說：我現在就要見到你。

他從來不是活得這麼脫俗的人，但這次他卻丟下了工作，在飛機上才想起要請假、還要stamp工作簽證等等——但他什麼都管不了，恨不得插上翅膀就飛回台灣。

無所畏懼的模樣。

阿卡至今都會想，這是一個壞的決定，也是個極好的決定。

他沒有期望阿太來得及出現，但他出關時，還是看見那個戴著黑色口罩、滿臉汗水的阿太。拔高的身材一蹦一跳，頭頂上還抹著髮膠，銳利出眾、略帶侵略性的氣質微微張揚。

他忍耐著，沒有激動地跑過去，阿太卻大步跑來，然後一把抱住了他。

阿卡！阿卡！阿太一聲聲地喊，聲音非常開心。

「阿太。」他則說得小聲，深怕有人認出阿太來。

但阿卡沒想到的是，這次卻是因為自己的名字而引起注意。

阿太勾著他的脖子，一直揉他的腦袋。他將臉埋在阿太的胸膛，真希望自己就這麼破碎、融化，流進阿太的血管。

阿太、阿太，他無聲地說，我的阿太。我的。我的。

卻沒想到，一個聲音遲疑地靠近，「……阿卡？三班的阿卡？」

幾乎是下意識地，阿卡一把推開抱著自己的阿太。

他已經忘記這個人的名字了，只記得這個人也是管弦樂團的，演奏的是小號。

「我還以為我看錯——他是誰？」那個人好奇地探出頭，阿卡來不及要阿太離遠一點，那個人已經低聲喊道，「我的天——是——阿——」他的聲音顫抖，但還是努力化為氣音，「阿太嗎？阿太學長！」

被推開的阿太眨了眨眼，戴好口罩，在口罩下面對著那人禮貌性地笑，微微瞇起的眼睛讓他看起來很友善。

「他來接你嗎？為什麼——」

阿卡飛快地打斷他，「因為我們是朋友。」他說，「學長人很好，我回來得很臨時，所以他才來接我。」

「啊……這樣啊。」

阿卡的態度很強硬，沒幾下那個人就走了。他背對著阿太，突然不知道怎麼去看他。

阿太雖然很怪，但很聰明。阿卡知道，阿太一定能感覺出來，方才推開他，不只是因為阿太的知名度。

他很害怕，連擁抱都不願意被看見。如果可以，他想要把阿太藏起來、又或者讓自己消失，而不是讓阿太暴露在被發現有個男性戀人的風險中。

「走吧。」但阿太什麼都沒說，只是主動拿走他的行李，「餓了吧？」

他們去吃了牛肉麵。阿太比以前富有得多，但他們還是很喜歡這間在巷口的牛肉麵。

阿卡只帶了個登機箱就回來，也不算太佔位置。兩個人默默無語，讓霧氣飄散在兩人之間。即將打烊的麵店很安靜，只有老闆的喝欠和笨重的小電視，上面正播報著今天的夜間新聞，從好幾來件的車禍再到生活趣聞。

阿太脫下口罩淡淡地問：「我可以去見一見你的家人嗎？」好像在說「再來碗貢丸湯」一樣。

他的意思是，他想要見一見阿卡的父母，就像是交往多年的戀人那樣，再自然不過了。

小電視上終於來到了娛樂明星，螢幕出現再度被稱為「台灣之光」的天才鋼琴家。他在鏡頭前極為美麗，黑色的卷髮襯著他的臉，身材挺拔。他大大方方地在訪談之後出櫃，主播微笑地結尾：這獲得了大部份人的支持。

小迪在鏡頭自信地說：『I am proud of my country.』

阿卡甚至不知道，今天是同性婚姻專法三讀通過的日子。

他好像從來不在意這個、也從不關心，彷彿這跟他一點關係也沒有。

他不想要和其他人「不一樣」。他喜歡身為男人的阿太，但在看見同婚遊行的轉播便會轉台，在看見發傳單的志工也會快步走過，甚至連公投也沒有去。

他的名字有紅色，他卻寧願自己是大家願意選擇的「藍色」、「黑色」、「白色」，而不是「紅色」。

他磨碎了肉末，熱湯流連在喉間，貓舌頭的他被燙得冒出淚光，微微哽咽。

「我不覺得這是一個好主意。」他好像在哭，也好像只是因為熱湯，含糊地回應。

阿太並沒有跟他吵架。他還是很疼阿卡，會對阿卡撒嬌，抱著他的手臂，有時候像隻大狗，有時候更像一隻貓，在他握著畫筆的時候親吻他，但再也不提見他家人的事。

他們沒有爭吵，沉默的時間卻多了些，絕大多數都是因為阿卡。他會看著阿太，忽然一時之間什麼也說不出來。

手機傳來父親的訊息，問他為什麼突然回台灣？是不是有女朋友了？

突如其來的荒謬感讓他頭痛欲裂。六年之後，阿太依然是他「最好的朋友」、「人很好的學長」，他甚至沒想過讓慈愛的父親看一看他深愛的「男人」。

櫃子的門緊閉，上了兩道鎖，漆上了天藍色，待在世界上的某個角落，誰也不會好奇地裡面到底是什麼，因為這再「普通」不過了。

專法通過的隔年，他們分開了。

阿卡始終不是張揚無懼的「紅色」，即使阿太是用如此心碎的聲音呼喚他：阿卡……

＃

「我決定愛你一萬年……」

吉他聲嘎然而止，他聽見阿太低聲地笑，抱著吉他，好像只知道笑似地。

黑暗中劃過火光，啪差一聲，比香菸略酸的大麻味傳來。阿卡看見阿太叼著方才自己捲好的大麻，神色自若地抽著。

「我……」

阿太將大麻拿下來，好像只要阿卡一句話，他便會立刻踩熄一樣。

但阿卡卻說，「我也想抽一口。」

阿太似笑非笑地遞了過去，阿卡拿都拿不好，連菸都沒有抽過的他，笨拙地覆蓋阿太咬過的地方，那裡有阿太的唾液，還有阿太的無所畏懼、離經叛道。

「咳咳咳、咳咳咳……」麻是沒吸進去，反而嗆得死去活來。

他聽間阿太溫柔的笑聲，聲音輕得不真實。他含著眼淚，感覺手裡的大麻被拿了回去，正想說什麼，阿太的臉卻湊了過來。

「阿、」

阿太含住了他的嘴唇、舌頭，好像萬分熟悉他驚訝後張開嘴巴的習慣，頂開了他的牙齒。七年後的他還是知道阿卡敏感點，舌尖惡劣地摩挲上顎，麻癢來得強烈又快速，背脊好像有電流竄過，阿卡只能在黑暗中睜大了眼睛，渾身發抖。

「為什麼？」阿太放開他，聲音竟然有點輕挑，「七年來，你都沒有其他人？」他的聲音很輕，「女朋友之類的。」

阿太的眼神第一次這麼深刻，但還是這麼純粹。

「我……」阿卡的聲音好像從喉嚨擠出來，「沒有……沒有……」

阿太的表情很奇怪，不知道是開心還是失望，交織成了非常扭曲的樣子。

「我有。」阿太說，「和小迪。」

阿卡想說：我知道。阿太和小迪的照片出現在他某次的搜尋中，兩個人牽著手，大方地走在歐洲的某個小鎮，下面的評論都是祝福。有人說：小迪不是早就出櫃了嗎？

連帶著，阿太的性向也少了很多討論的空間。

一切都是這麼的自然，這麼「普通」。

他不是「小迪」，而是那個假裝喜歡天藍色的膽小鬼。

「那個時候……」阿太試了幾次，還是用了他認為的「惡毒」的詞彙，「我有點……恨你……阿卡……」好像對著阿卡說出除了「愛」或「喜歡」以外的詞彙，對他而言是多麼痛苦的事。

他不愛小迪。兩個人在一起沒多久便分開了。

阿太好像被「卡住」了，不只聲音，連吉他也不彈了，好像在六年前就沒有「前進」過一樣。大麻在腳邊泛著微微火光，飄散著酸澀，那是不同於香菸的味道。

「我無法愛上小迪……」阿太斷斷續續地說，「我甚至誰也沒辦法……喜歡……全都是你……阿卡……都是你……」他的思緒似乎很混亂，聲音越來越低，最後只剩下呢喃。

高中的時候，阿卡在阿太的吉他殼上貼上了星星的貼紙，那只是隨手之舉，因為他喜歡星星罷了，但阿太卻一直沒有丟掉。

好像理所當然地，阿太永遠也忘不了阿卡，永遠都只能愛阿卡。

「我忘不了你。我只能愛你。」阿太抬起頭，是阿卡意外也不意外的柔和。那個說著「恨」的男人，最後還是這麼柔軟。

阿太只願意用溫柔去招降他，用愛來「恨」他。

「阿卡，大家總說我很怪，說我不懂人類的情感和思考方式。」阿太說，「但我卻知道我愛你，你也愛我。只是這樣還不夠嗎？」

阿卡想要伸出手，摸一摸這個難過的男人，安慰他深愛的男人，他背棄的阿太。

「我想不出更好的解決方法了，阿卡。」阿太說，「所以，我決定愛你一萬年。」

愛不到、恨不了，於是，阿太決定愛他一萬年。

停下的吉他聲又開始響起，迴盪在這個寂寞的夜空下，只有一點餘光在閃，男人的聲音反覆地哼唱。

「我愛你一萬年……我愛你一萬年……」

我決定愛你一萬年。

（完）


End file.
